vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shui Anshan
Summary Anshan is a Qi practitioner of the Sword Gates. He is a descendant of the Shui Clan of the Great Wilderness, a clan specialized in-water skills and techniques. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Shui Anshan Origin: Rise of Humanity Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Cultivator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the energy of the world, heaven, and earth; can sense the aura of others), Regeneration (Low - can heal wounds that will take half a year in tens days), Flight (Can visualize water under his legs to use it to fly for a period of time), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with the Visualization of others or his ones; interact with essence, souls and spirits), Energy Manipulation (Qi, Arcane Energy and Sword Qi), Telekinesis (Using his soul, Anshan can control things with it), Water Manipulation (Can visualize water, water dragons and the God of River), Soul Manipulation (Reaching Soul Liberation level, Anshan can manipulate his soul to liberate it from the body to attack directly the soul of others and control things in a telekinetic way), Statistics Amplification (Via Yuling Pellet which increases the speed, the strength, and stamina), Creation (Via Visualization Art and Psyche, Anshan is able to visualize real clothes, material objects; incorporeal things like air and wind), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist when fighting with other disciples or demons that attack the soul) Attack Potency: Town level (Should be comparable to Zhong Yue before he got the God Beast Inner Core as he is a Qi Practitioner) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Zhong Yue) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Any Qi practitioner it's stated to be able to lift at least 100 tons) Striking Strength: Town Class (Should be comparable to Zhong Yue) Durability: Town level (Should be comparable to Zhong Yue) Stamina: Above Average, higher with Yuling Pellets which increase the stamina Range: Tens of Kilometers with Hebo which is a Heavenly God Standard Equipment: Yuling Pellet (Pills that increase the speed, strength, and stamina letting a cultivator to survive without food and water for half a month and to cultivate for 3 days without any rest) *'Can Create/Summon:' With Visualization, Anshan can create anything as long as he comprehends it with his Intelligence. Can visualize cloths, material normal objects, statues, elements like fire, water, rain, wind and even manifest the Hebo, God of River. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Psyche Ocean: Is the reserve of a cultivator's Psyche which is hidden within the body in a dimensional space. With a stronger psyche, the eyes will be able to able to see things in slow motion. Using the Psyche, a cultivator is able to visualize anything as long as their comprehension is enough - from material things to immaterial one to even abstract ones. The bigger and more potent a Psyche Ocean is, the easier it is for one to imagine, manifest and visualize. Visualization: Visualization is the main way the characters from Rise of Humanity use their powers, attacks, energy, etc. To be able to visualize, a character also needs an Art to do it and depending on its complexity of abstrusities and quintessence, the visualization will be more potent increasing its potency of power. To be able to visualize also depends on the comprehension and intelligence of a character. When the psyche was highly focused, it could manifest the visualizations. If one visualized the Jiao Dragon, a Jiao Dragon would be created, if one visualized the thunderbolt, it would bear the immense power of the thunderbolt. Visualization has three stages: *Normal Visualization when one thinks of what he/she wants to manifest. *Subconscious Visualization requires someone to be able to maintain visualizations subconsciously, blending his/her visualization with his/her conscious, just like how it is a natural thing for humans to eat, drink and sleep. *Unconscious Visualization is the hardest of the three to acquire and master, its to be able to maintain visualizations unconsciously, it's done without any thoughts like how humans breath. Visualization its also know as Actualization Of Virtuality where one can turn the virtual into real, materializing the virtual psyche into worldly phenomena. The Art that Anshan comprehended is the Sword Gate Visualization Art. He only reached the Subconscious Visualization stage. Sword Gate Visualization Art: Is a cultivation method thought to all Sword Gate's disciples. It nourishes the soul. Wei Water Whiplash: A technique that creates a water current to be used as a Whip. Hebo, God of River: Hebo is a heavenly god, the ancient god that commands all waters. In addition, this Hebo is surrounded by water dragons around him and a sheathed sword on his waist. Hebo, its the Spirit that Anshan has cultivated. Explanations Spirit – they were among the most abstract and ethereal concepts of the world, inherently holding the most mysterious knowledge within them. They were the profound and mysterious totems, the distillation of the power of the heaven and earth., They had the strength to transcend the mortal to immortality, and possessed the knowledge of the fundamental essence of the universe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Rise of Humanity Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Water Users Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Teenagers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Humans